My Dear Devotion
by Ojamajo-Fan
Summary: Kairi returns after five years. Many things have changed. While Amu is losing somebody close to her, she seems to be getting closer to somebody else. Kamuri - KairixAmu
1. Return

Title : My Dear Devotion

Summary : Kairi returns after five years. Many things have changed. While Amu is losing somebody close to her, she seems to be getting closer to somebody else. Kamuri - KairixAmu

Rating : Teen

Warnings : Possible (Multiple?) Character Deaths

Disclaimer : Shugo Chara! does not belong to me. Peach Pit, TV Tokyo, and Satelight are the responsible license holders. This is just a work of fiction :D

Also.. **No flaming**! If you want to read an Amuto story, go somewhere else. This is not a place where you'll probably be happy

Chapter One

_A lot can change in five years._

That was all Kairi had thought as he strolled casually down Amu's street, slowly approaching her house. He still had Musashi with him, as he glanced his way and forced a smile. His parents had finally agreed for him to live with his sister, who has been married to Yuu Nikaidou for two years now. See? Many things can change over the course of five years. Kairi had spent this time training to become a man, and Musashi claimed he had certainly become one. He fought not just to have excitement in his life, but to defend good people. He spent a lot of time working out, giving him a new slightly muscular build and a bit more height on him. And yet, he was still the same Kairi. The Kairi who overanalyzed many things, the Kairi who wore glasses and got embarrassed easily, and the Kairi who was still in love with Hinamori Amu.

Amu and Kairi had kept in touch a little bit over the past five years. They frequently sent letters back and forth and called each other once in a blue moon, but that was about it. Kairi claimed this was for two reasons. The first one was that Amu did have a life, and he didn't want to interfere in it _to _much. The second one was because he didn't want to sound so pushy. Yet, Amu had always been on his mind. He just hoped it wasn't too late to steal her heart.

He reached reluctantly towards the buzzer, but since he was a 'man', he rang it without hesitation.

"Yes? This is the Hinamori residents. Who might this be?"

Amu's mother? Amu's sister? Amu herself? He couldn't tell.

"Um, this is Kairi Sanjou. I actually moved away when I was in the fourth grade. I'm here to see Amu,"

"Ah, Kairi, the first person who confessed to Amu-chan right? Let me get her. You can come right in."

The door opened to reveal Amu's mother. She smiled at him and held open the door. Once they were inside she gestured to the couch. Kairi just shook his head though and stood by the shoe rack.

_First person? You don't mean to tell me there were more after..?_

"Iinchou?"

Kairi recognized that silly nickname of his and immediately snapped out of his trance. He stared at Amu with a smile. Five years really _did _bring a lot of change.

"A-Amu. You look beautiful.."

Amu blushed and made Kairi sit down and put on some slippers.

"Y-You look nice too. Have you finally become a man?"

Kairi nodded as he quickly got up and stood in front of Amu. It seemed that even if she was two years older, he still had the height advantage.

"I've been wanting to see you. I'm living with my sister and brother-in-law Nikaidou at the moment. And I'll be enrolling in your high school next week."

Amu looked fairly surprised, but even Kairi could see the hints of happiness on her face.

"Really?! That's amazing, Iinchou. I mean, Kairi. Come with me up to my room."

Amu lead Kairi by the hand up into her room. Even after these five years, this was the first time Kairi had stepped foot into a girl's room besides his mother's and sister's. The first thing that caught his eye was the bracelet he had given her so many years ago.

"You still have that thing?"

Amu laughed and slipped it on.

"Yeah.. It reminds me of Elementary School. Back when things were so simple.."

"A-Amu, what are you talking about? When things were simple?"

Amu looked into Kairi's eyes with a tint of sadness glowing in them.

"Yes. You see, since this is my last year of High School, soon my dreams will come true and I'll loose my charas. Ikuto and Utau have both lost theirs already, and I think I will be soon. Ran and the others are out right now, to try and get away from it all. They're growing sadder and sadder with every day because soon they won't be here anymore.."

Kairi nodded every once in awhile, afraid to interrupt Amu's story.

Finally, he took her hand and softly stroked it. The gesture was shocking, even for Kairi as he said.

"Just remember, that I still love you. Even if you have already found another man, even if your wedding day was tomorrow. I will always love you."

Amu blushed a bit as she eyed her hand intertwined in Kairi's.

"Well I did go out with Tadase for two years, but we broke up three years ago. It was due to Ikuto.. Apparently he was jealous of us and he sneakily got closer to me, telling Tadase that I wasn't interested in him anymore. That wasn't the truth, at the time. Tadase and I have already moved on, our relationship just a thing of the past. At least for me. I'm not too sure about Tadase.."

Kairi knew he didn't want the answer to the next question, but he asked it anyway.

"Amu, tell me honestly, what's your relationship with Ikuto?"

"He calls me his girlfriend. Well _called _is more like it.."

"I don't understand Amu, what are you talking about?"

Amu's eyes suddenly became engulfed with her own tears as she held Kairi close.

"He forgot about me, Kairi. He forgot about what we shared. All those years together are lost. Kairi, Ikuto is dying and there's nothing I can do about it."

**A/N : Poor Ikuto TTTT. Sorry that I'm maybe killing Ikuto off D: Who knows? Maybe part of Kairi becoming a 'man' has to do with putting Amu's sake before his own. I don't even know yet xD. Please R&R Chapter two coming soon 8D **


	2. Heart Wrenching Visit

Chapter Two - Heart Wrenching Visit

"I-Ikuto.. He's dying?"

Kairi couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't know Ikuto _that _well but he didn't seem like a person who would die at such a young age. He had to be at least 22 or 23 now right?

Amu slowly nodded, bringing her face from Kairi's shirt and faced his eyes.

"After Yoru disappeared last year, Ikuto has been devastated. He used to come to my balcony every day and tease me, but he doesn't do that anymore. He doesn't even go outside. He just mopes around in his bedroom. His parents don't even bother to go in there anymore, so they had no clue. Finally last week he collapsed of starvation and dehydration. They brought him to the hospital after Utau went to check on him. They found knife marks up both of his arms. Tadase said that he's done some permanent damage to a few vital organs, meaning he didn't only cut his arms. Kairi, that doesn't happen to all of us right? Because Utau just lost Eru and Iru and she's doing great. She's become so famous.."

Kairi softly caressed Amu's hair and pulled her back into her position when she burst into tears.

"Have you gone to visit him? Amu, I think he really loves you. And I would be extremely selfish if I just sit here with you all to myself, while we left Ikuto to go and die."

"..I did go to visit him yesterday. It was horrible. His hair is already falling out and the doctors say his death is inevitable."

"But your Hinamori Amu! You have the capability to change someone's direction of heart. You've done it for my sake, why can't you go and give a pep talk to Ikuto?"

"..Will you come with me?"

Kairi nodded as they linked hands and headed out the door. Kairi heard Amu's father behind him saying something like if you do anything funny to my daughter, I'll kill you. But Kairi wasn't like the typical teenage boy who was looking for sex or anything perverted like that. Kairi was looking for true love, and he had found it with Hinamori Amu.

"Yes, we're here to visit Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Kairi still was holding onto Amu's hand and his grip only grew stronger when he was speaking to the nurse at the front desk.

"I'm sorry, but visiting Tsukiyomi Ikuto is now forbidden for people under the age of eighteen."

Kairi peered out of the corner of his eye to see Amu hang her head down low. Ikuto dying must really have been a big shock for her.

Kairi slammed his fist down on the reception desk, which seemed to startle the whole waiting room.

"Listen, miss. Ikuto is a very important person to Amu and if you don't let her see him SHE might fall into a deep depression and wind up here. Are you _sure _you want that?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and picked up her clipboard.

"Don't blame me if you two get caught and thrown out."

Kairi faced Amu, giving her a soft smile, and lead her slowly down the sterilized hallway. Room 305 - Tsukiyomi, Ikuto was what the sign read and the nurse pointed to some disinfectant hand wipes by the door.

"We require you to use these when you enter and exit the room. If you do not, we cannot be liable if you catch any life threatening diseases."

And with that she went back down the hallway, eyeing the two every few steps.

"T-Thank you, Kairi. What you did back there, it was really nice of you. You really have turned into a great man."

Kairi blushed as he drew his hand away from Amu's and pulled out some wipes.

"I-It was nothing Amu. It was worth it."

And with that he took a deep breath and opened the door. What he saw inside was not pretty. Ikuto lay on his hospital bed with a breathing machine as doctors attempted to speed up his pulse. Now they knew why the hospital wasn't letting people under the age of eighteen enter. But with Kairi's tall and muscular figure, the doctors thought nothing of it as he and Amu sat on the chairs beside the bed.

"Ah your that girl from yesterday. Himamori..?"

"Hinamori. Hinamori Amu."

Kairi quickly spat at the assistant before Amu even had a chance to open her mouth.

"Ah. So Hinamori-san, is this your replacement boyfriend?"

"B-B-Boyfriend?!"

Amu blushed as she looked down to her feet, avoiding Kairi's eyes. The truth was, she didn't know how to explain her relationship with Kairi, just like Ikuto. It had been true that Ikuto and Amu _had_ kissed before, but they had never officially been a couple. And it had been true that Kairi loved Amu, and Amu defiantly felt something when she was with Kairi, but they weren't officially a couple either.

"I-I'm..the first person who ever confessed their feelings to Amu. Back when I was in the fourth grade, and Amu in the sixth."

Amu looked back up and eyed Kairi nervously, as he did the same.

"Wow, so your two years younger? I would have never guessed. But I guess that's because Hinamori-san is so cute and fragile."

"I-I guess so, sir."

And with that he was back to helping the doctor, who had been getting annoyed with his banter with the visitors.

Kairi and Amu sat in silence for a bit, just watching over the doctors as they hooked up various machines to Ikuto. After about fifteen minutes of silence though, Amu spoke up.

"Doctor.. Is Ikuto ever going to wake up again?"

Another awkward silence. Amu gripped Kairi's hand quickly, as if she was prepared to face the worst news. Kairi just blushed a bright red, staring at Amu's hand.

"We're not too sure yet, Hinamori-san. We've been trying to speed up his heart rate but nothing seems to be working. Whether he wakes up again or goes into a permanent coma is beyond our control. It seems he attempted to kill himself while he was in his room. He gave himself a nasty stabbing right underneath his heart. It's been confirmed by the police that when Utau-chan arrived to Ikuto's room it had only been thirty minutes after.."

"..Kairi, I think we should go."

Amu looked up to Kairi with pleading eyes, so the two got up and left the room, reaching for the wipes once more.

"I can't bear to be in there any longer if Ikuto isn't going to wake up. And especially if the doctor is going to ramble on about how depressed he actually was. I mean, he could really die at any moment. It could be now, it could be next week, it could be next month.."

Kairi just nodded, taking Amu's hand again as they walked into the waiting room and then out of the hospital. The two took their time walking back to Amu's house, the journey was in silence, but this was just fine for Kairi. He assured himself that Amu was fine because whenever he glanced out of the corner of his eye, so did she and she smiled a bit.

Finally, they had reached the Hinamori residents. Amu nodded her head slightly and was just about to walk inside until a embarrassed and quivering voice stopped her.

"A-A-Amu!"

Amu turned around to see Kairi, completely avoiding Amu's glance.

"What is it Kairi?"

"U-Um, would you mind, I mean I know you probably have plans already, but would you mind if we went shopping together?"

"Oh wow Kairi, I haven't been out shopping with anyone since I went with Tadase while we were still dating. Yaya wanted me to help watch Tsubasa with her but.."

"N-No! If you have plans, I'll just stop bothering you.."

Kairi was about to walk away when he felt his hand being suddenly jerked back.

"Kairi, you don't have to worry about bothering me, your presence is far from a bother to me. In fact, I kind of like it when your around. It gives me a weird but yet comforting feeling inside."

"..When I'm around you, I feel the same way."

"So come to Yaya's house with me. Tadase, Rima, Kukai, and Nagihiko will probably be there too. We can arrive together, okay? So meet me here at around Eleven."

Kairi nodded and stared into Amu's kind eyes. He slowly looked down to her lips that were curved into a perfect smile. He couldn't use enough words to describe how much he wanted to bend down and whisper, "I love you Amu" and lift her into a passionate embrace.

But, he was Kairi. The Kairi who seemed like he could never win Amu over. So instead he slowly pulled out his hands and wrapped them around Amu's waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"G-Good night, Amu"

And with that he quickly let go and ran off. He still had the feeling of Amu's body close to his. How much he had longed for this feeling, ever since the fourth grade. Kairi let out a huge smirk he was holding in. He was in love.

Amu reached to her cheeks and felt them. Yes, they were hot. Amu knew this feeling she had. She had felt the same way she had with Ikuto all those years ago. She was falling for Kairi by the minute, and she knew it.


	3. Yaya's House

Chapter 3

_another short chapter, a good one I think though :D_

Kairi found himself in the same position he was yesterday. Standing right in front of Amu's buzzer. This time though, he didn't have the time to hesitate. Amu was rushing out the door and to the gate.

"I'm _so_ sorry Kairi, I had to convince my sister I wasn't going anywhere special. You didn't wait long right?"

"N-No. I just arrived here."

Amu smiled as she quickly held out her hand and looked in the opposite direction.

"We should get going. Yaya usually gets mad when I'm late."

Kairi stared at Amu's hand for a while before finally reaching out and grabbing onto it. They preceded to walk to Yaya's house, but the mood seemed to have differed from yesterday. Yesterday, there had been a lighthearted, sorrowfulness in the air. Now it seemed that the mood was much happier, as Amu now laughed as she dragged Kairi along through the streets.

"Kairi, come on your so slow!"

Kairi couldn't help but laugh himself as he picked up his pace and ran past Amu.

"Ah, but it seems that _your_ not running to your full potential, Amu."

Amu and Kairi tried to outrun each other to Yaya's house as Ran and the others stayed farther behind, sharing a few laughs about the two's sudden change of character.

"Amu and Kairi-kun sure seem to have a competitive relationship now!"

Ran gleefully waved her pompoms in the air as Miki let out a long sigh.

"I was hoping for some more development. It seems these two are still little kids at heart."

Finally, the two had ran all the way to Yaya's house, with Amu pulling in the lead.

"Haha. I beat you, Kairi! Wait until I tell everyone!"

Amu burst open the door laughing as Yaya emerged from the corner.

"Amu-chi, finally you decided to- Ah! Iinchou?! Looks like you finally scored big, right?"

Yaya smirked as she eyed the two holding hands. Kairi was the first to notice, so he quickly let go of Amu's hand in embarrassment.

"Sanjou-kun..? Amu-san..?"

Tadase looked fairly surprised when he saw the two standing in the doorway together. He couldn't help but think of all that could have happened between them.

"Amu, looks like you finally hooked up with Kairi, right? About time you two discovered your feelings for each other."

"R-Rima! Kairi and I.."

Another awkward moment. Amu still didn't know how to explain her relationship with Kairi. Was he just a replacement in her heart for Ikuto? Or was he something more than that..?

"..we're not officially going out. At least, not yet."

Kairi finally answered, looking Amu straight into her eyes with a heartwarming smile. Was this what Amu had been missing for five years? Or was this the first time she was figuring out how great of a person Kairi was?

"Well, well. Now that you flirtatious little kids are here, let's start taking care of Tsubasa. And, talking about an important matter."

Kukai suddenly emerged from behind the wall, rushing Kairi and Amu into Yaya's living room.

Nagihiko had been left to watch Tsubasa run around the room with his toy airplane. He was five years old now, and he still managed to steal all the attention away from Yaya.

"Souma-senpai, are you entering university now?"

Kairi eyed Kukai who still had Daichi tagging along beside him. They seemed to have a very close bond.

"Yeah. I'm going in for a major in Skateboarding. They say if I do really well, they'll send me to America for a tournament. And if my Skateboarding opens me up to more skills, they say I could compete in the Olympics."

Kairi nodded as he saw Kukai flash a smile and a thumbs up to Daichi. He was always so full of energy.

"Nagi-chan, who is this guy?"

Tsubasa pointed to Kairi as he rushed back into Nagihiko's arms.

"That's Sanjou Kairi-chan, Tsubasa. He's a _really _good friend of Amu-chan."

Tsubasa nodded as he looked up to Kairi and smiled. Kairi remembered this feeling from when he was holding Tsubasa so many years ago.

"Kai-chan looks like a good person. Kai-chan is my friend!"

Kairi smiled as everyone gathered around Yaya's table, with Tadase at the head. It seemed like even after all these years, Tadase had a cute face, but a strong personality.

"As we all know, Ikuto Tsukiyomi is in the hospital currently. It looks like his conditions are in fact, worsening. As of late last night, they have banned any visitors for the time being. Now, the police department is still determining if the stabbing of Ikuto was a suicide attempt, or a malicious attempt by somebody else. The prime suspects are his parents, an employee of Easter, or somebody else who entered the house unknowingly."

Yaya nodded her head as Tadase explained the situation.

"I think out of all of us here, Amu-chi should know the most about Ikuto's behavior."

Amu diverted her head from Tadase and Yaya's stares and nervously twiddled her fingers.

"I haven't seen Ikuto since he locked himself up in his room. The only time I ever went to his house was last Thursday because I thought he might have been sick or something, but his mother told me to leave the property right away."

"..What kind of relationship does Ikuto have with his parents anyway?"

The question that came from Kairi's mouth was a very good one. If Ikuto hadn't stabbed himself, his parents were the prime suspects.

"..I believe it's a very distant relationship. Ikuto's stepfather is the head of Easter so he obviously has hatred for him, and he is very cold to his mother."

Tadase had finally answered and the room was silent once again. Until Nagihiko stood up with Tsubasa in his arms.

"I think you guys are worrying about this way too much. We're here to take care of Tsubasa right? We can only wait for Ikuto to either wake up and tell us himself, or die and then we move on."

Everybody seemed to agree, except for Amu who still had her eyes on her fingers. Kairi slowly reached out and stopped her from twiddling them around and then turned her face towards himself.

"Amu, is there something that you haven't told us yet? Do you know more than you have said?"

Amu slowly nodded and everybody fixed their gaze on Amu.

"Amu-san, what do you know?"

Amu slowly let out a big sigh and faced Kairi. She thought if she pretended she was only talking to Kairi, she would be more at ease.

"..It's true that Ikuto did cut his arms, but he didn't stab himself below his heart. It was my father who did that."

**A/N : Did you expect that? I THINK NOT :D. This was really decided on a whim, but I thought, "What the heck?" Why would Amu's father possibly do this? Just think. Remember what he said to Kairi in Chapter 2? :O More pieces to the puzzle will be revealed in the next chapter. **


End file.
